Aveux
by Pouki26
Summary: SPOILER. Ne venez pas lire si vous n'avez pas encore vu le début de la saison 4. Cette fic reprend à l'épisode 6 de la saison 4. La dernière scène entre Elena et Damon remodelée à ma sauce.


**J'ai écris ce texte à la va vite car ça me démangeait. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Un vent léger souleva le rideau blanc alors qu'Elena s'éveillait imperceptiblement. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux qui s'accrochèrent presqu'aussitôt à la bague passée à son doigt. Ne l'avait-elle pas jetée un peu plus tôt du pont ? Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Damon :

- J'ai pêché ça dans la rivière pour toi.

La jeune vampire se retourna vivement, le dévisageant l'air décontenancé.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

Alors qu'Elena cherchait ses mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, la réalité s'imposa à elle avec force.

- Tu m'as sauvé… Merci !

Damon quitta le bord de la fenêtre pour s'asseoir sur le lit de la convalescente tout en pointant un doigt accusateur sur elle et rapportant des propos quelconques à propos de suicide.

- Ne refais pas ça !

Secouant la tête, Elena tenta vainement d'expliquer le comportement qu'elle avait eu mais Damon l'a rassura immédiatement.

- Tu n'étais pas toi-même.

C'est alors que la jeune femme prit la main du vampire dans la sienne comme en signe de remerciement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Leurs regards se rivèrent l'un à l'autre, les doigts de Damon se refermant avec douceur autour de sa main, comme s'il se refusait à la libérer un jour. Ses yeux s'assombrirent et une tristesse presque palpable se dessina sur son visage. Dieu qu'il aimerait la prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne saurait dire à quel point il l'aimait. C'était une véritable passion qui le dévorait corps et âme jour après jour, l'enfonçant toujours plus profondément dans les méandres du chagrin. Il s'était fait la promesse que si Elena choisissait son frère, il s'en irait pour de bon, très loin, mais il était si difficile d'abandonner l'unique raison de son existence.

- Damon…

Ce ne fut qu'un souffle à peine audible mais cela lui fit mal sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Il avait pourtant appris à gérer sa douleur mais à cet instant il l'a sentait plus proche que jamais, comme si leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson, comme s'il l'a comprenait mieux que personne. Mais pourquoi ne le voyait-elle pas ? Aujourd'hui encore, il avait failli la perdre. Combien de fois allait-il devoir passer par cette horrible torture ?

Les lèvres d'Elena esquissèrent un sourire fragile, et de sa main libre, la posa sur la joue du vampire. Elle n'avait nullement besoin de lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas, elle avait compris. C'était un des avantages de sa transformation. Ses sentiments s'étaient amplifiés, elle l'avait appris à ses dépends. Elle en avait souffert et avait pleinement conscience qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Mais plus qu'un instinct, qu'une supposition, elle savait ce que ressentait Damon en cet instant.

- Tu ne me perdras jamais. Lâcha-t-elle simplement en se rapprochant de lui.

Damon fronça les sourcils comme si les paroles d'Elena n'avaient aucun sens. Avait-il bien entendu ?

- Quoi ? Dit-il en recouvrant de sa main celle de la jeune fille toujours posée sur sa joue.

Il n'était pas sur de comprendre, et cela à juste titre.

Elena retira sa main sans cesser de sourire.

- Je ne sais comment dire…

- Essaie ! L'encouragea Damon. Il avait désespérément besoin de connaitre ses sentiments à son égard.

Elena baissa les yeux. Avait-elle le droit de lui confier ce qu'elle ressentait si fortement en elle ? Dans son cœur, dans son corps ? Être vampire n'était pas de tout repos. Ces sentiments qu'elle avait tenté d'enfouir tout au fond de son cœur, refusant de leur accorder la moindre la chance de s'épanouir, ressurgissaient comme un geyser, comme un volcan prêt à exploser.

- Elena ! Souffla le vampire tout en lui soulevant le menton.

Elle hésita mais finalement se lança. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Les remords seraient pour plus tard.

- Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que je crois… enfin, je pense que…

D'une légère pression de la main Damon l'obligea presque à poursuivre. Elle riva alors son regard au sien.

- Ce qui s'est passé entre nous ces derniers temps est bien plus fort que tout ce que nous avons vécu jusque là. Tu m'as appris à maitriser ma soif, à me nourrir… je sais que je te ressemble plus que je ne le voudrais. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser sans cesse à toi.

A ces mots, le cœur de Damon s'accéléra, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Ses yeux se firent plus bleus que jamais, il ne pouvait quitter Elena du regard, buvant presque ses paroles.

- Avant de mourir sur le pont, j'avais arrêté mon choix. J'avais choisi Stephan et ça ne serait jamais que lui… Mais depuis que je suis devenue vampire, tout se bouscule dans ma tête, je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai beau y penser encore et encore, tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans mon esprit, de me convaincre que ce que je ressens pour toi n'existe pas, que ce n'est que mensonge, je suis perdue.

Une larme coula sur sa joue que Damon essuya d'un revers d'une main son visage se crispant d'une grimace douloureuse. Il ne supportait pas de la voir pleurer, de la voir souffrir…C'est comme si on lui arrachait le cœur.

- Damon… je… je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi…

Le sang de Damon ne fit qu'un tour. Lui qui avait si souvent rêvé entendre ces mots se trouva brusquement désarçonné, comme si le monde qui l'entourait n'existait plus, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Lui d'habitude si confiant, si enclin à prendre n'importe quelle initiative, bonne ou totalement stupide, ne savait comment réagir. Il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser, de la serrer contre lui, mais peut-être serait-ce précipiter les choses. Au fil des années, des siècles, il avait appris à se maitriser, fort heureusement…

- Je t'en prie Damon… dis quelque chose. Le supplia la jeune fille.

Face au silence du vampire, Elena regrettait presque sa confession.

Damon releva la tête. Un mélange de peur et de bonheur dansait dans ses yeux. Il ancra si profondément son regard dans celui d'Elena qu'il crut presque si noyer. Une fois le choc de la nouvelle passé, il offrit à sa dulcinée le plus magnifique des sourires.

- Merci Elena.

Cette dernière émit un petit rire étouffé. Elle ne s'était nullement attendue à une réaction pareille, mais en cet instant il paraissait si adorable qu'elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, se blottir dans ses bras et enfin goûter à ses caresses.

Damon contempla longuement la jeune femme avant de céder à la tentation. Il leva une main pour écarter une mèche entravant son doux visage, et, de sa bouche, effleura son front d'un délicat baiser. En réponse, presque inconsciemment, le bras d'Elena se posa sur le torse du vampire, ses doigts effleurant la peau de son cou lui arrachant un petit soupir de plaisir. Aurait-il dû fuir ? Était-ce une bonne idée que de céder à leur envie, à leur passion dévorante ? Stephan n'était peut-être pas loin ! Il renonça cependant à s'éclipser quand il sentit la jeune femme se rapprocher dangereusement de lui appuyant son corps contre le sien. Il inspira longuement, enveloppa de la sienne la main posée sur sa poitrine, passa un bras derrière la nuque de la jeune femme et ferma les yeux. Même si cela ne devait jamais se reproduire, rien qu'une fois, il voulait avoir Elena pour lui seul le temps d'une éternité.


End file.
